


How Could You?

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Grovelling Robert, M/M, brief reference to Aaron previous self harm, happy ending eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard days work all Aaron wants is a pint and his boyfriend but the scene that greets him in the pub brings his world crashing down around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - hi, can you write a fic about aaron being mad to Robert and Robert try hard as he can but Aaron still cannot accept him, after a few attempts lastly Aaron forgive him. I want angst and fluffly fic so bad.
> 
> Well this is for you anon, enjoy <3

After a long hard day at the scrapyard all Aaron wanted was a quick pint before falling into bed with his boyfriend.

“Pint please Diane,” he asked as he strode around he bar fresh from his shower.

No matter how many nights he spent over at Roberts he still liked to shower at his place.

“You seen im?” Aaron asked flippantly when Diane placed his drink in front of him.

“Sorry pet,” Diane shook her head guilty the last time she'd seen her step son he'd been talking to his wife but Aaron didn't need to know that.

As he took a seat at the bar and sipped his pint his eyes wondered around the room hoping to catch a glimpse of the tall blonde who should be on his way by now, it was kind of their routine to meet in the pub after work for a quick drink before spending the evenings over at Roberts. As Aarons eyes scanned the room they landed on Chrissie who was sat over in the corner near the door. Even though the affair was out in the open and him and Robert had been together for a while now, and hadn’t argued for weeks finally in a place were Aaron could be happy, he still felt guilty whenever he saw her, in fact he tried to avoid her whenever possible but he couldn’t help but notice her girlish giggle as a the blonde man she was with whispered in her ear as her arms wrapped around him. There was something so familiar about the back of the blondes head but Aaron couldn't quite put his finger on it, obviously Chrissie had a type because he could easily have passed for.....

“What the fuck?!?”

Aaron must have spoken out loud because half the heads in the pub turned to face him including Chrissies. When she saw him staring she gave him a half smile and tapped her 'date' on the shoulder bringing his attention from her and as he turned around Aarons stomach dropped as his worse fear came to life in front of him. The man who was cosying up in the corner with Chrissie, the man who had his arms wrapped around her was the same man that was supposed to be his. He watched as the blood drained from Roberts face as their eyes met across the room.

“Aaron,” Robert mouthed before his eyes dropped in shame but Aaron was already out of his seat the anger flowing through his body at the betrayal.

He pushed through the double doors and was outside before he heard he name being called.

“Aaron!”

“Don't,” Aaron seethed gulping in the fresh air to try and calm the nausea in his stomach.

After everything they had been through he couldn't believe that his Robert the same Robert that held him at night, the one that told him again and again how much he loved him could be so callous as to do whatever that was, with her, in the pub, their pub.

“Just don't.”

“Aaron,” Robert cried,

“Let me explain!”

But all Aaron heard was lies.

“Didn't take ya long did it?”

“What?!”

“To go running back,” Aaron spat in Robert face causing the taller man to step back.

“You actually think......”

“I just saw you Robert!” Aaron gestured dramatically back towards the pub as he turned away from him.

“Aaron it's not.....” Robert tried to reassure his boyfriend his hand reaching out for Aarons arm to turn him back to face him

“Don't-don't touch me,” Aaron raged between gritted teeth trying but failing to hold back his tears, he didn’t want Robert to see him cry.

“Aaron please…”

“No we're done,” Aaron grunted as he wiped away his tears with the back of his hand his legs aching with the need to run

“Aaron….” Robert said so softly Aaron almost faltered but then he remembered the sound of Chrissies laugh and his heart sunk as his face glazed over with steely resolve, he would not play second best, not again.

“No, whatever this was it’s....it's over,” Aaron choked out his voice breaking on the last word.

“No…” Robert cried as his mouth fell open and he knew as he watched the anger once again rise in Aaron there was no reasoning with him.

“Go...go back to your wife Robert,” Aarons said coldly before walking away.

“Aaron she's not......,” but it was too late Aaron had already stormed off up the street and even though Robert wanted to follow him he knew it was best to let Aaron calm down first.

Aaron was angry and he needed to do something to dispel the fury or he’d end up hurting himself or worse, Robert. No matter what he felt like right now he could never hurt Robert which was ironic considering the way Robert had just hurt him. He turned just in time to see Robert walking back into the pub and knew what he had to do. He retraced his steps and entered his home through the back door ignoring the cry from his mum and taking the stairs two at a time. He quickly threw on some sweats and after a few minutes found his running shoes shoved in the back of his sparsely populated wardrobe as all his clothes now resided at Keepers Cottage with…with him. His fists clenched as he stepped into the trainers welcoming the feel of the familiar tightness as he laced them up. He found his headphones and plugged himself in turned up the volume and raced back down the stairs and out the door slamming it behind him before anyone could stop him.

Robert made his way back into the bar his jaw clenched tight and his eyes red from his unshed tears. He knew he needed to let Aaron calm down but that didn’t stop his chest aching at the fact that Aaron had just told him they were done, yes he may have heard those words umpteenth times before but this time felt different, like he had actually betrayed Aaron when all he was doing was saying goodbye. When his hands slid on to the bar silently for the first time in months he glanced down at them and knew if he could just explain to Aaron everything would be alright. The unmistakable sound of the back door slamming jolted him from his thoughts; he had heard that slam before, had had it directed at him on more than one occasion and knew it was Aaron. Just as he lifted his head up Chas walked through from the back.

“Was that him?” Robert rushed out in a panic.

“Think he’s gone for a run, didn’t even say bye,” Chas scoffed.

“And you let him?” Robert shrieked his panic levels rising even more

“No….Robert don’t-don’t look at me like that, w-what have you done?”

“Nothing…..I-I just……I need to find him, if he comes back tell him I’m looking for him yeah?”

And with that Robert was gone leaving Chas to fret over her sons wellbeing once again.

*

The rage seemed to lessen with each stride he took, the rhythmical pounding of his feet allowed him to clear his head a little but he was still anger, at pretty much everyone including himself. Angry at Robert for ever marrying Chrissie and for making him believe he loved him. Angry at himself for falling for a man he knew he couldn’t have. Angry at his Mum and Paddy because they’d both warned him time and time again that Robert would hurt him and now with just one hug he had. The image of Chrissie laughing her arms encircling Robert playing in a loop over and over in his mind, was that all it was a hug or was it more he asked himself as he pushed himself past the ache in his feet, a warning sign to tell him to slow down. If it was a just a hug could he forgive Robert, should he? Robert had been unusually quite the last few days and Aaron had put that down to stress of his new job but what if it was more and he just didn’t know how to tell him. Well if he wanted Chrissie back he could have her because his mind was made up as he turned back towards the village. As far as he was concerned him and Robert were over. But even as he told himself that he knew in his heart he didn’t want that not really, all he wanted was for Robert to wrap his arms around him and tell him he loved him and that everything was gonna be okay but he wouldn’t allow Robert back in like that not after what he’d seen. As he saw he lights for the Woolpack coming into view he slowed to a jog trying to catch his breath which was now coming in short raspy pants. His attempts to gulp in as much oxygen as possible resulted in a coughing fit as he rounded the corner to the pub car park.

Robert could hear him coughing before he saw him. He watched as he retched outside the back door and thought back to the last time he’d stood in the dark like this waiting for Aaron to return from a run, the same fear he felt than was bubbling in the pit of his stomach only this time it was worse because he’d had a taste of a life with Aaron and he knew what he had to lose. He expected this would end up the same way as that night all those months ago but he at least had to try and explain himself.

“Aaron,” he called out into the night swearing under his breath when he saw Aaron flinch at the sound of his voice.

Aaron jumped at the sound of his name but he knew whose voice it was without looking but he still slowly turned to face Robert as he snapped,

“What come to gloat have ya?”

“Aaron please don’t do this,” Robert pleaded.

“Me?” Aaron scoffed.

“Just let me explain,” Robert grimaced at the humorous tone of Aarons voice.

Aaron took one look at Roberts face, his big pleading eyes, his clenched jaw, the worry lines on his forehead and knew he had to get away from him before his resolve crumpled. He pushed past him again trying but failing to ignore the spike in his body temperature as his hand came into contact with Roberts skin.

Robert reached out but Aaron pulled back not wanting to feel the connection again but at the same time desperately needing to.

“You can’t keep ignoring me forever,” Robert called after him as Aaron opened the back door.

“Get lost Robert,” Aaron groaned and slammed the door in his face before collapsing against it as the first sob took over his already exhausted body.

Robert slowly ambled back to Keepers Cottage kicking himself that he hadn’t just blurted out the truth. What if he’d lost him forever, he couldn’t handle that, Aaron was his….everything. When he was home he found the bottle of whisky Vic had hid from him when the affair had just come out and he was in a bad place. He sank into the sofa and chugged the amber liquid straight from the bottle relishing the burn in his throat. After a few gulps he set the bottle down and studied his hands. Why hadn’t Aaron noticed? His head fell into them and he let the tears he’d been holding back flow. He pulled his phone out and hit Aarons number over and over again each time getting the same result, voicemail. It couldn’t be over he wasn’t ready, he’d never be ready to say goodbye, he loved Aaron and he was going to prove that to him one way or another.

*

“Aaron! Aaron! You up there?” Chas called up for a son from the bottom of the stairs the very second she could get away after hearing the back door slam once again which in fact was twenty minutes after his encounter with Robert.

“What,” Aaron grumbled making his way back down the stairs, he’d finally managed to peel himself up from the floor long enough to grab a quick shower, washing away his tears as well as the sweat from his run.

“Roberts looking for ya,” Chas said innocently failing to notice Aaron grimace at the mention of his name.

“Well he found me,” Aaron retorted sarcastically.

“Is everything okay with you two he seemed upset,” Chas informed her son.

Fine just a stupid argument Aaron brushed her off with a wave of his hand while he silently screamed ‘upset, I’m the one who’s upset, he was with her’ but he shook his head to dislodge the thought as he mum asked,

“You sure?”

“Mum,” Aaron warned in a low tone.

“Well I’m here if ya need me,” Chas offered with a shrug.

“Well I don’t.”

“Charming that is,” Chas tutted.

“You staying out again?” she called after him with a laugh when she noticed Aaron head towards the back door.

“Yep,” Aaron turned and gave her his best fake smile knowing she wouldn’t be able to tell the difference as long as he was smiling she was happy.

“Say hi to Robert for me,” Chas laughed waving bye as she made her way back to the bar.

“No chance,” Aaron muttered under his breath as he pulled open the back door and headed back out into the cold.

*

Robert hissed from his awkward position on the sofa when the morning light burst into the room as Vic pulled the living room curtains open.

“Right what's going on?” Vic questioned when she saw the half empty bottle of whisky on the coffee table the concern for her big brother clear in her voice.

“Did-did Aaron come....” he was about to say home but it wasn't home for Aaron not yet anyway.

“You mean you don't know?” Vic cried.

“No,” Robert shook his head sadly and ran his hands through his thick blonde hair and checked his phone, nothing.

“Oh Vic I've messed up.”

“There's a surprise,” Vic chuckled lightly, shed spent enough time around the pair of them to witness just how many silly arguments they had, normally Roberts was at fault, shed berate him and tell him to apologise and things would be okay, but the whisky bottle told her this was different, more serious.

“Thanks,” Robert groaned as he looked up at his sister through the gap in his hands.

“Come on it can't be that bad,” Vic tried to reassure him.

“He saw me Vic,” was all Robert offered.

“What do ya mean saw you? What have you done Rob?”

“He saw me in the pub last night with....with Chrissie,” Robert mumbled and buried his head even further in his hands as he remembered the look of horror Aarons face.

“Chrissie?!? Oh Rob! How could you?!?” Vic exclaimed jumping up from her seat and pacing the room, of all the things she expected for him to say that was the last.

“I didn't but thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Well what then?” Vic questioned turning to face her brother her hands on his hips.

He lifted his hand up in explanation and Vic gasped as her hands flew to her mouth.

“I wanted to tell Aaron first but he just ran off when he saw me talking with Chrissie.”

“Talking?” Vic questioned, if they were just talking surely even Aaron couldn’t be mad at that.

“Well….I might have had my arms around her at the time,” Robert said guiltily.

“Rob! Aaron probably thinks you want to get back with her! How could you be so stupid?” Vic cried waving her arms in front of him in disbelief.

“I know alright I know and I’ve tried to explain but he won’t talk to me. Vic what am I gonna do?”

“Whatever you have to,” Vic said finally making her way to the kitchen pausing in the doorway first to say,

“Shower first though yeah? You kinda sink,” and with a sad pitying smile she left her brother to wallow as she headed in the kitchen a plan forming in her head.

Robert took a whiff of himself and felt the nausea roll up from his stomach at his own stench. He pulled himself off the sofa and gingerly made his way into the hallway thankful to his little sister as he passed him two painkillers and a glass of water on his way up the stairs.

He felt slightly more human after a long hot shower and having dressed decided he needed to see Aaron, to tell him the truth.

*

Aaron had forgotten how cold the cabin got on a night so between that and the pining for Robert he’d hardly slept so was already hard at work when Adam arrived.

“Mate do you know what time it is?” Adam chucked when he saw Aaron already scribbling away at his desk when he pushed open the door.

“You sleep ere or sommat?” he asked just as his phone chimed.

 

> V: Aaron and Robert are arguing, talk to him please.

Adam rolled his eyes at his wife’s message as Aaron huffed out,

“Sommat like that.”

“Oh shit what's he done now?”

“Just leave it,” Aaron mumbled the last thing he wanted was to be reminded of what he’d lost, he already missed the security Roberts arms brought him and it hadn’t even been 24 hours, how was he going to cope seeing him back with her.

“Seriously mate whatever it is you’ll work it out, you always do.”

“Not this time,” Aaron said sadly before pushing himself from his desk, he didn’t want to even think about Robert let alone talk about him so he grabbed his gloves and got started on the days tasks.

 

> A: It’s bad Vic, he won’t even talk to me

Adam typed quickly before grabbing his own gloves and joining his friend.

Aaron had already put in a good few hours when he took a break to make Adam and him a brew and heard the raw of Roberts car pull up outside. He contemplated running away again but why should he this was his place of work not Roberts. He watched as the dishevelled looking blonde climbed out of the car and hurried over to the cabin. Aaron pulled himself away from the window just in time to look nonchalantly as Robert burst through the door.

“What do you want?” Aaron grunted in greeting.

“To talk,” Robert breathed out.

“I’m busy.”

“You can't keep ignoring me Aaron,” Robert repeated his words from the night before.

“Watch me,” Aaron scoffed getting up from his desk to push past Robert careful not to touch him this time.

“Aaron we need to talk about this,” Robert called as he followed Aaron down the steps of the cabin.

“There’s nothing to talk about mate,” Aaron spat out the last word knowing how much Robert hated it when he called him that.

“Mate?” Robert said hurtfully.

“Nah ya not even that,” Aaron barked with disgust masking the hurt he was really feeling.

“Don’t-don’t say that please just….Aaron just let me explain,” Robert begged.

“Explain what? That I'm the biggest mistake you've ever made?”

“What?!? Aaron! No!!”

“That I'm not the only one because that’s pretty obvious now isn't it.”

“What?”

“Last night with…..with…..” he couldn’t even bring himself to say her name,

“HER!”

“Aaron it wasn’t what you think.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised it’s just who you are, a liar, a cheat,” Aaron continued ignoring Roberts feeble attempt at an explanation.

“Aaron I…..”

“Don’t you dare,” Aaron seethed,

“Don't pretend that you actually care about me.”

“And you know what's in my head do ya,” Robert retaliated his own anger starting to show.

“No I don't,” Aaron yelled,

“And that's the problem isn't it,” Aaron replied sadly his anger dissipating as he climbed into his car before slamming the door shut and starting the engine, he just needed to away from Robert, to clear his head.

“Aaron I love you,” Robert screamed but his voice was drowned out by the crunch of tyres on the gravel as Aaron drove off leaving a crying Robert in his wake.

*

When Aaron returned to the scrapyard there was no sight of Robert. He sank down heavily at his desk the possibility of having to spend another night holed up in there causing the dull ache at the base of his skull to deepen. He reached for his phone and groaned when he saw the screen light up with several missed called from Robert and a text from his mum asking if he’d be home for tea. He fired off a quick reply to his mum feeling the guilt wash over him when he told her he was spending the night at Roberts, the guilt only increasing when a minute later she replied back saying she was glad they had patched things up.

By the time he’d made it back into the village his phone had buzzed three times all with messages from Robert.

 

> R: Please Aaron pick up I’m worried about you.
> 
> R: Talk to me please.
> 
> R: Aaron please just let me know you’re okay.
> 
> A: Leave me alone Robert its over.

His phone rang immediately but he let it go to voicemail knowing who it was without looking as it buzzed again.

 

> R: Please don’t say that Aaron I love you

Seeing it written in black and white only made the betrayal he felt worse, how could the man that was supposed to love him treat him like that? His eyes filled with hot angry tears as he stormed over to Adam and Vic’s and hammered on the door.

As soon as the banging started Robert could tell it was Aaron at the door and he called,

“I’ll get it,” to Vic as he ran down the stairs.

“Rob he’s gonna break the door down,” Vic insisted pointing to the dark figure still banging on the door making the glass panel shake under his fist.

“I’ve got it Vic just let me handle it yeh?”

“Fine, just apologise okay.”

“What else am I gonna do eh?”

With a final nod at her big brother Vic closed the living room door and prayed she that wouldn’t have to replace any glass after their ‘discussion’.

Robert took a deep breath and opened the door narrowly missing being hit in the face as Aarons fist came down to thud on the door again.

“Aaron! Where have you been?”

Aaron barged past him without answering, ignoring his worried expression and stomped straight up the stairs practically slamming the door to Roberts room in the blondes face as he followed closely behind Aaron begging him to talk,

“Aaron please let me explain.”

Aaron continued to ignore Roberts pleas and found what he’d come looking for, his rucksack, and started to empty the draw that has slowly become his over the past few months, of his things.

“W-what are you doing? Aaron! Stop, look at me please,” Robert begged when he saw the intention of Aarons visit.

“What?” Aaron huffed out as he finally looked up at Robert for the first time since that morning, his hair was tangled beyond anything Aaron had seen before and the redness around his eyes matched his own.

He felt himself begin to soften at the sight of the clearly upset Robert before him and all he wanted was for Robert to tell him everything was going to be alright but then he hear him say her name and he remembered why he’d been so mad, how could Robert do that to him after everything they’d had to fight through just to be together.

“Aaron what you saw…..with Chrissie……”

“Just leave it yeah coz I've heard them all remember?” Aaron cut Robert off not wanting to hear another feeble excuse.

“Heard what?”

“The excuses and I'm done okay done just let me get my things and I’m gone.”

“No!” Robert said firmly causing Aarons heart to skip a beat, was he finally about to see Robert fight for him like he’d wished he’d fought for him all those mouths ago.

“No?”

“No Aaron I’m not letting you walk away from me not again, not until we talk about this,” Robert waved his left hand in front of Aarons face but he just batted it away causing Roberts shoulders to slump.

“Until what?”

If Aaron wouldn’t notice the absence on his hand than he’d have to try approaching the subject from a different angle.

“Here,” Robert offered handing Aaron a thick white envelope watching nervously as Aaron ripped it open.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Aaron scoffed as the looking inside.

“Eh? No Aaron wait.”

“You can’t buy me Robert,” Aaron hissed waving the envelope in front of Roberts face.

“I’m not…..”

“This?!? You think this makes everything better don't ya? Well I'm not Chrissie!!” Aaron screamed as he threw the wad of cash at Robert, the notes scattering across the floor between them.

“No,” Robert breathed,

“No you’re not,” and took a step forward and another until he was stood in front of Aaron who was now brushing away his angry tears with the back of his sleeve.

“You're so much more,” Robert whispered his left hand coming up to cup Aarons face wiping away the falling tears with this thumb.

Aaron sighed into his touch a touch that somehow felt different but he didn't give himself enough time to work out why before he angrily batted his hand away.

“Don't…you don't get touch me anymore.”

“Aaron please,” Robert implored,

“Just let me explain.”

“No,” Aaron said finally as started shoving his clothes into his rucksack once again, the feeling of Roberts hand on his cheek still lingering, the tingling sensation from his fingertips, the heat from his palm, the long lean fingers splayed out in his stubble the only barrier being the cool……..wait that was it, there was no cold band of metal touching his skin. No constant reminder that he had been someone else’s before he was Aarons. With the realisation of what that meant etched on his face and running down his cheeks he turned back to face Robert.

“Finally,” Robert breathed out as he saw the look of comprehension on Aarons face.

“Show me,” Aaron ordered his voice barely above whisper still not letting himself believe until he’d seen it.

Robert lifted his left hand and held it up so Aaron could see it clearly, rotating it from side to side.

“Where is it?”

“On the floor.”

Aaron automatically looked down to the £20 notes he’d thrown at Robert a moment ago.

“You sold it?”

Robert shrugged,

“Needed the money and it was no use to me anymore.”

“Does this mean……” Aaron didn’t really know what it meant other than Robert could potentially be… no he needed Robert to say it first.

“Yes that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” Robert nodded smiling shyly at the younger man.

“What was that in the pub the other night then?” Aaron asked the confusion of what he’d seen contorting his face.

“A goodbye I guess,” Robert offered honestly,

“The papers came through that morning and I just wanted to clear the air with her, move on properly because…” Roberts words trailed off as he saw the tears beginning to fall from Aarons eyes.

“Hey,” Robert soothed as closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Aarons waist tilting his head up with his finger under his chin.

He gently kissed away Aarons silent tears before cradling him to his chest

“Your….your finally mine,” Aaron choked back a sob.

“I’ve always been yours Aaron.”

“But…..” he pulled back to look into Roberts ice blue eyes and found Roberts left hand with his bringing it up in between them running his finger over the place where Roberts wedding ring used to sit, he could still feel the indentation but he didn’t care, there was no longer the cold metal band there claiming Robert was someone else’s.

“Mine,” Aaron whispered as he intertwined their fingers and gently placed his lips to the pale band on skin on Roberts ring finger.

“Yours,” Robert whispered,

“Always yours,” and reluctantly removing his hand from Aarons he wrapped his arms once again around Aarons waist pulling him in tight making Aaron feel like he was home for the first time in days.

 

 


	2. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one were Aaron apologises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys wanted an apology so here it is.
> 
> For my Valetine <3

With his arms around his waist Robert walked Aaron back to the bed until he could reach Aarons rucksack. His left arm held Aaron flush to him as he started to remove Aarons clothes from the bag.

“So…you’ll stay,” Robert whispered his mouth so close to Aarons he could feel the heat from his breath brush across his skin.

“Show me again,” Aaron asked dragging is eyes away from Roberts lips up to meet his gaze.

Robert let his hand fall from Aarons waist bringing it up to cup his cheek. Aaron leant into the touch relishing the lack of cold metal against his skin.

“Show me,” he whispered.

Robert brushed the back of his fingers along Aarons stubble and brought his hand in front of his face as Aaron took in the sight of the ring free finger a shy smile spread across his face.

“Mine,” Aaron whispered again more to himself this time as his eyes found Roberts ice blue eyes he said a little louder,

“I’m staying,” with a satisfied nod.

“Good,” Robert breathed out a sigh of relief tipping the rest of the contents of Aarons bag onto the bed.

“I missed you,” Robert admitted as they pulled apart busying themselves putting Aarons things back where they belonged.

“It was only one night,” Aaron mused although he too had missed Robert he just would never admit that out loud.

“Yeah well…..” Robert trailed off before he asked,

“Where did you….”

“Scrapyard,” Aaron shrugged as if that was the obvious answer.

“Aaron.”

“What? Me Mum was pecking me ed and I just had to get out so I told her…..”

“You were coming here,” Robert said finishing his sentence dejectedly as he sank to the bed he couldn’t believe Aaron would have rather stayed at the yard then talk to him.

“Hey,” Aaron called as after he’d finished putting the last of his clothes away and noticed Robert slouched over on the bed his head in his hands.

“I-I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Robert said quietly when he felt the bed dip next to him.

“You didn’t.”

Robert glared up through his fingers at Aaron knowing that wasn’t true.

“Ok maybe a little but it’s fine,” Aaron concluded but what he’d seen had hurt him more than he was willing to admit to Robert.

“It’s not Aaron I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Aaron asked in confusion, he was the one that should be apologising he just wasn’t sure how to yet.

“Making you believe I could do that to you.”

“I didn’t,” Aaron tried to assure Robert but it was no use they both knew what Aaron had been thinking.

“Really?”

“Okay I did but can we just forget about it and will ya just kiss me already?”

Roberts mouth grew into a wide smile as he was only too happy to fulfil Aaron request as he brought both his hands up to pull Aarons face towards his crashing their lips together invading Aarons mouth with his tongue. Not wanting to break the connection but wanting to feel more of Aaron against him Robert manoeuvred himself further back onto the bed bringing Aaron with him so he was straddling him moaning as he felt the friction between them.

Aaron pulled back after a minute and looked over his shoulder,

“What’s…what’s that for then?” he panted eyeing the money still scattered across the floor.

“What?” Robert breathed out as he tried to calm his heart rate down from their passionate embrace.

“The money you said you needed it.”

“Oh well I thought that….” Robert said bashfully.

“Go on,” Aaron prompted as turned back to face Robert chewing on his lip.

“Well with Rodney gone, Brook Cottage is vacant and it thought that maybe…..there’s enough there for a deposit …I know it’s small but we’ve basically been living out of this room for the past six months….and I know it’s not much but I wanted it to mean something for us to move on together….Aaron say something please I know it’s not much but……”

“It’s perfect,” Aaron smiled cutting Robert off with a quick kiss before moving down his suck the sensitive skin on his neck.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed out across Aarons skin.

“Aaron,” Robert said a little more forcefully,

“As much as I want to can we just….I didn’t get much sleep,” Robert offered with a feeble shrug he never turned down an opportunity to be with Aaron but the events of the last few days had taken their toll on his body and he just wanted to curl up with Aaron safely in his arms.

“You missed me?”

“Of course I did,” Robert protested.

“Thought it was just me,” Aaron grumbled sitting back up to straddle Robert again wiggling his bum as he did so.

“Aaron,” Robert warned, the feel of Aaron sat above him making his body react automatically.

“Sorry,” Aaron smiled biting his bottom lip as he felt Robert stir beneath him.

“Come ere,” Robert demanded without giving Aaron a choice he pulled him down to his side making him the big spoon as he cradled Aaron to his chest,

“I love you.”

Aaron sighed as he heard Roberts words, word that an hour ago had caused him to stomp half way across the village in a rage but now they made him feel like the luckiest person in the world.

“I love you too,” Aaron offered as he snuggled back into Roberts chest.

“If we live together….” Aaron started but Robert interrupted,

“What do you mean if?”

“Okay when we live together,” Aaron chuckled,

“Can we….doesn’t matter.”

“Come on Aaron.”

“Can we get a dog?” Aaron asked turning his head to gauge Roberts reaction.

“A dog?”

“Yeah,” Aaron nodded excitedly turning around fully so he could face Robert.

“You want to get a dog? With me? I don’t…”

“Oh I forgot you don’t like dogs,” Aaron remembered.

“No Aaron….”

“It’s fine,” Aaron grumbled and turned back around and away from Robert

“Oh no you don’t you’re not sulking on me now Aaron not when I’ve just got you back.”

“I don’t sulk,” Aaron retorted.

“Yeah right,” Robert scoffed before adding a little softer,

“A dog?”

“Forget it,” Aaron quipped.

“No Aaron we have to talk about this.”

They spent the next twenty minutes in between shedding each other of their clothes talking about moving in together and getting a dog to which Robert finally caved although he didn’t take much persuading when he saw how excited Aaron was at the prospect, he’d do anything to keep that smile on his face. Once that was settled a comfortable silence followed as they lay together hands drifting aimlessly over each other reconnecting after their night apart.

Roberts hands brushed against Aarons skin occasionally grazing his scars making him shiver and as Aarons hand found Roberts on his chest and traces the length of Roberts ring finger as he broke the silence to whisper,

“Do you miss it?”

“The ring?” Robert questioned his voice an octave higher than normal wondering where Aaron was going.

“The ring, the house, the cars,” Aaron didn’t want to say Chrissies name but they both knew he was thinking it.

“Sometimes,” Robert replied honestly.

“Right,” Aaron tried to pull his hand away but Roberts grip on him tighten.

“Let me go Robert,” Aaron said gruffly yanking his hand away.

“I don’t miss her Aaron,” Robert reassured.

“I don’t believe you,” Aaron grimaced.

“Aaron,” Robert said sternly,

“It’s you alright, it’s always been you, the only thing I miss about all that is the money and my car of course but the money, all I want is to take you out and……..”

“And what?”

“Nothing,” Robert sighed and let go of Aaron laying back down next to him but Aaron wasn’t giving up.

“What Robert? And what?”

“You’ll hate it,” Robert whispered out in the dark.

“Fine,” Aaron breathed out knowing that Robert hated it when he ended a conversation on using that word.

“Fine,” Robert retailed,

“I want to take you out and show you off okay, happy?”

“Show me off?” Aaron scoffed,

“I’m not some prize Robert.”

“You are to me,” Robert said softly and even in the dark he could tell Aaron was blushing as he felt the heat radiated under his fingertips as the blood rushed to Aarons cheeks as he cupped his cheek.

“Your mine Aaron and I want the world to know.”

“Marry me then,” Aaron said without thinking.

“What!” Robert cried not sure if he heard Aaron correctly.

“Sorry I didn’t mean that,” Aaron tried to brush off his comment.

“You didn’t?”

“Erm no,” Aaron whispered feebly.

“Aaron.”

“Forget it Robert I was joking.”

“No you weren’t,” Robert insisted.

“It’s fine just…….”

“Aaron talk to me.”

“I can’t,” Aaron cried at his own stupidity, what was he thinking?

“Hey,” Robert shushed as he tipped Aarons shoulder towards the bed so he was facing him.

“Did you mean it?” he asked quietly as he heart began to race at the possibility of becoming Aarons husband.

“I think so,” Aaron admitted as he chewed on his lip.

“A house and a dog and a….”

“Husband,” Aaron said weakly.

“All in one night,” Robert laughed to cover his embarrassment,

“And yesterday I thought you were done with me.”

“I was stupid okay and I love you so why not do all those things?”

“Can we talk about it in the morning?” Robert asked softly, they had been through so much in the last few hours, not to mention he’d only just got out on one marriage he wasn’t sure if he was ready for another one.

“Fine.”

“Aaron,” Robert pleaded he didn’t want to offend Aaron because he knew how much it had taken for Aaron to say those words even if it was in the heat of the moment, he just wanted to sleep on it with Aaron laid next to him breathing him in.

“It’s fine Robert just….go to sleep.”

“I love you,” Robert offered as he snuggled into Aaron neck pressing his lips to the soft skin along Aarons shoulder.

“I love you too now sleep.”

Aaron stared into the dark as he felt Roberts body relax behind him as he breathing became shallow and sleep took over his lover. What had he just done? Had he even meant it? Yes, even though it was the last thing they should be thinking about he couldn’t imagine his life without Robert in it. The past 24 hours without him had been the worst of his life and he never wanted to feel like that again. He sighed as he resigned himself to the fact that he’d have to apologise to Robert in the morning, nit just for his behaviour but for asking him to marry him when he’d only just taken a ring off. Roberts rhythmic breathing soothed his growing panic and he managed to calm his mind enough for slept to take over fir a little while.

Aaron woke early to find Roberts body draped over his as if even in his sleep Robert wasn’t letting Aaron out of his sight and the thought maid him smile. He untangled himself from Roberts legs and slipped out of the bed careful not to wake him.

He pulled a shirt over his hand and not bothering with any boxers he pulled on his sweats and with one last look back at the blonde mess of hair still sleeping soundly, softly clicked the door closed and headed quietly down the stairs.

“That for me?” Aaron heard the voice behind him ask as Vic came to stand in the doorway as he buttered another slice of toast.

“Nah it’s for im innit, ya know to say sorry.”

“For being an idiot,” Vic

“I…..” Aaron started to scoff before Vic held her hand up to stop him.

“I know he went about it the wrong way Aaron but he does love you ya know.”

“I know and your right, I was being an idiot I should have just listened to him but I was just so….”

“Angry,” Vic sighed.

“Hurt,” Aaron admitted with a slight shrug turning back to finish making Roberts breakfast.

“If he hurts ya Aaron he’ll have me to answer to and Adam,” Vic let out a small laugh.

“Thanks Vic, but I think we’ll be alright,” Aaron smiled shyly remembering what he asked Robert last night which he still hadn’t answered.

“Right I’ll get out your way,” Aaron said as he picked up the tray he’d prepared.

“He’ll love ya for that,” Vic nodded indicating the coffee cup.

“That’s what I’m hoping,” Aaron winked.

“Ewww,” Vic cringed,

“Just keep it down will ya.”

“I-I don’t erm know not ya mean,” Aaron stammered as redness consumed his entirely body at her insinuation.

He was still blushing as he awkwardly pushed through Roberts bedroom door mumbling to himself as he spilt coffee on the tray,

“Shit.”

“Good morning to you too,” Robert smiled over at Aaron and Aaron paused at the sight of him, his hands behind his head as he sat up against the headboard his pale freckled chest on full view.

Aaron felt his blush deepened as he closed the door.

“What’s all this?” Robert asked as Aaron set the tray down on the bedside side table and handed Robert his coffee.

“I owe you an apology.”

“Why what have you done now?” Robert laughed as he inhaled the strong aroma of his coffee his mind filtering back to what Aaron had asked him last night.

“For being an idiot.”

“You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific,” Robert joked earning him a poke in the ribs.

“Oi careful,” Robert cried as he attempted to avoid Aarons assault whilst keeping his mug upright,

“Hot stuff here.”

“Indeed,” Aaron smirked dragging his teeth along his bottom lip as he appreciated the bare chest in front of him.

“Seriously though I should have just chilled out a bit and listened and…” Aaron noticed Robert tilt his head and stare at him quizzically.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Robert smiled knowingly.

“Well I’m sorry okay, I just saw you and….”

“Aaron,” Robert wanted him to shut up so he could answer Aarons question.

“No I was wrong and I should have listened and I’m sorry okay?”

“About what you asked me last night?” Robert quizzed with a smirk.

“I told you to forget it,” Aaron looked away in embarrassment.

“Yes.”

“Good now eat your……hang on what did you say,” Aaron looked back at Robert his mouth falling open in shock.

“Yes,” Robert beamed,

“Yes I will marry you.”

“Your-your actually serious aren’t you?”

Robert nodded enthusiastically.

“Robert I was…”

“Joking?” Robert asked sincerely.

“No erm I was....” Aaron started to panic

“It doesn’t mean we have to get marry tomorrow Aaron it just means that….” Robert reassured him as he squeezed Aaron hand.

“Your mine,” Aaron smiled sweetly as his eyes flicked from Roberts hand on his up to his lips.

“Yes I’m yours,” Robert reassured him.

“But I’m not a prize Aaron,” Robert joked sticking his tongue out which earned him roll of the eyes from Aaron causing him to laugh as he took a bit out of his last slice of toast.

“Got anything else for me?”

“As a matter of fact,” Aaron smirked as he stood up from the end of the bed.

“I still owe you a proper apology,” he whispered and loosened the drawstring of his sweats just enough so they pooled around his ankles, the sight causing Robert to drop the half-eaten slice of toast and swallow thickly.

“Aaron,” Robert gulped.

“Yes Robert?” Aaron chuckled innocently at Roberts now lust filled eyes.

“I’m hungry.”

“Finished your breakfast then,” Aaron commented pointing to the tray that Robert had placed back on the bedside table.

“Screw breakfast,” Robert called as he reached out for Aaron who was teasingly stood just out of his reach.

“I’d rather you screw me,” Aaron said as seriously as he could his bottom lip in between his teeth.

“With pleasure,” Robert groaned as Aaron stepped closers and he pulled a half-naked Aaron down on to him.

All thoughts of houses and dogs and weddings were pushed out of his mind as their body’s came together, Roberts hand automatically finding Aarons hips as he ground into him as Aarons lips found his neck, the moans and groans coming from them the only sound to be heard for the next hour as they each happily got lost in the other.


End file.
